


Cinnamon Toast Crush

by Ravenel Edwards (yuki_os)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_os/pseuds/Ravenel%20Edwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt "Every Wednesday at the same damn time you’re at the same cereal aisle getting the same cereal brand and I’ve been trying to make a move on you for ages."<br/>Lavi just moved to Black City and he wants cereal every week. Allen works at the supermarket and happens to walk by Lavi every damn Wednesday at the same damn time when he's getting the same damn cereal brand. Contains some strong language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon Toast Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic and I hope everyone likes it. This is one of my favorite pairings and I came across the idea on tumblr. Happy reading!
> 
> Edit 3/25/15: As of right now, I don't think I'll ever write a second chapter for this. However, I'm currently working on an original story which might take quite a while to really get together, but my summer break starts in approximately two months so I'll be able to start writing it then. I'm sorry for being so indecisive about my writing but I hope to get some more small fics written here and there. You can message me anytime on my tumblr at hammered-lavi. 
> 
> Thank you all for your support!

Lavi Bookman stood in the cereal aisle of the Black City Supermarket, looking for his favorite cereal, Cinnamon Toast Crunch. It was his first time at the store since moving to Black City. He was in quite a quandary, as his preferred brand was nowhere in sight. His one eye searched and searched until he finally gave up. A store employee walked past the aisle as Lavi shrugged and began to walk away.  
“S-sir? Are you finding everything alright?” The employee questioned, striding into the aisle.  
“Not really… I can’t find the Cinnamon Toast Crunch,” Lavi sighed, pushing his stray bangs out of his face.  
“Oh! Well, it’s right here, actually!” The employee’s name tag read “Allen” in small, black letters on his white uniform. He stood upon his tip-toes in order to reach the white box.  
“You mean it was right in front of my face?” The redhead growled, angry at himself that he would miss such an important detail.  
“Ah, woah!” Allen gasped as a multitude of cereal boxes fell on him. Lavi rushed to help him up, grateful that the small boy found his beloved food. As he reached for Allen’s arm, he noticed what seemed to be a birthmark in the shape of a cross on his left hand, and strange markings caressing the left side of his otherwise clear face. The white-haired boy blushed as he was helped up, embarrassed that he had been so clumsy in front of such a handsome customer. His stone-gray eyes locked in with the single emerald eye as he was pulled up.  
“Are you alright? That was quite the fall,” Lavi giggled.  
“Y-yeah! Sorry about that, I guess I’m not tall enough for the top shelf. Thank you for helping me,” Allen said while handing the taller a box of cereal. After helping each other put the boxes back on the shelf, they both walked off, Lavi to the register to pay for his sweet delight and Allen back to the store’s bakery to begin his shift. 

After his shift, Allen walked to his wonderful “home,” which was, in actuality, the small shack that his mentor built for the two. His mentor, who was more of a deadbeat father to Allen, was not home at the time. It wasn’t unusual for him to be gone, as he was most likely partying or at a woman’s house after partying. He sat on his small, yet somehow still comfortable bed after changing out of his uniform. For some reason, that incident in the cereal aisle hadn’t left his mind since it happened. That redheaded guy was just…beautiful? No, Allen thought, he wasn’t just beautiful. He was gorgeous, he decided, and I want to get to know him better...but how?

The very next Wednesday, just as Allen was beginning his shift, the sight of red hair and an eyepatch caught his eye. He looked over right as the same guy from the week before picked up a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch from the top shelf. This time, his hair was up in a sea-colored headband, causing his hair to spike in many different places. Allen stopped for just a second, admiring the older boy as if a golden glow was surrounding him like a god of beauty. Just as Lavi looked up from his cereal box, the white-haired boy scrambled off, blushing. 

That day, as Lavi approached his small apartment, he had a sudden realization. That kid was staring at me kinda funny, he thought. Almost like how I look at a cute girl...oh, crap. He couldn’t possibly--Lavi puzzled, trying to rule out the possibility of that. I mean I-I guess guys are pretty cute, I don’t have a problem with that, but he’s really cute, almost too much so. The redhead walked into his apartment, retrieving a bowl from the cupboard. As he poured his cereal, he felt as though his heart stopped for a moment as he pictured Allen and his smile. Ahh, damn. He got me, he sighed.

For the next three Wednesdays, Allen tried to do his best to get Lavi to notice him. On the first Wednesday, he combed his hair just a few more times before leaving, making sure that nothing would stick up. As he approached the aisle at the beginning of his shift, Lavi was there picking up a box of the same old cereal. This time, he had his hair down just like he did the first time he was there. However, he was wearing even tighter clothes than usual, which outlined most of his muscles. He wore that outfit whenever he went out to see a lot of girls, but he wore it this time just to mess with Allen’s head a bit. The white-haired boy glanced over, just long enough to get a good image of Lavi in his head for the week, and rushed to the bakery to begin his shift, blushing as usual. The next two Wednesdays consisted of Allen trying new things with his hair, spiking it once to make him look like a member of a J-rock band and then putting it up in a short ponytail the next week. Lavi made sure to steal a glance at Allen every time just as he began to walk away after staring for a few seconds. The younger didn’t know it, but he wasn’t stealthy in the slightest. Lavi could tell when he was being stared at every single time, and he tried as hard as he could not to start laughing. In fact, he thought it was cute how Allen tried to get a long look at him. He took notice of the different hairstyles and had his ruse figured out by just the second week. 

On the third Wednesday, Allen’s co-workers began to notice his antics as well. Lenalee, one of Allen’s close friends, decided to confront him about it. As Allen approached the bakery, she stopped him in his tracks.  
“Allen,” Lenalee said in her concerned tone, “you’ve been acting weird lately. We’re all kind of worried about you.”  
“W-what do you mean, weird?” Allen spat out.  
“You’re doing weird crap with your hair, you show up here as red as a tomato, and you’ve been so clumsy that Komui has had to call me over from the shoe department to clean up your mess for the last two weeks!” Lenalee crossed her arms and pouted. “And you know what day it always happens to be when you’re like this?” She interrogated.  
“Um…” The white-haired boy was sweating. “Monday?”  
“No, you doofus! Wednesday!” The tall girl yelled. “My brother and I are suspicious of you, Allen Walker.”  
“If you’re suspicious, what do you think I’m doing?”  
“We think that you have a crush on someone.”  
“W-what!? No way!” Allen was flabbergasted at the accusation.  
“Yep, and we’ve even started our own plans to get you two together! Operation: Get Allen A Date is happening right here, right now!” Lenalee teased, even though she was serious. It wasn’t uncommon for Komui Lee, Lenalee’s older brother and manager of the store, to launch random operations on his employees just for some (mostly harmless) fun. Lenalee usually never approved of them due to their invasive nature, but this time she wanted in so that she could get one of her best friends a date for once. Allen agreed to it reluctantly, only because he wanted to get a date as much as Lenalee wanted him to. 

The next morning, Lavi sat down for his job at the Black City Public Library. His job was to sort the books back into their appropriate sections, but he liked to sneak out on slow days to read the history books. It was busy that day, so he had a lot of work to do, but he was distracted. His mentor, Bookman, smacked him upside the head with a large dictionary.  
“Lavi, stay focused! What’s your problem?” The old man asked.  
“Yikes, gramps, calm down. It’s nothing,” Lavi said while rubbing his head where he was hit.  
“Just nothing? You’ve been coming in like this every Thursday for the last three weeks!”  
Observant as usual, Lavi thought. “I just haven’t been sleeping that well lately, I guess.”  
“Sleep better, then!” Bookman smacked Lavi again.  
“Calm down, gramps!” The redhead rubbed his head again. He resumed his work, picking up a new book. He read the inside cover, and it happened to be a love story. He immediately thought of Allen and his innocent smile. Lavi shook his head and continued placing books on the shelves. 

“Alright Allen, let’s get started!” Lenalee said, sitting him down on her bed. “Today, you’re going to learn how to ask someone out!”  
“Is this really necessary? I could have just called Cross-” Allen cut himself off. “On second thought, nevermind. Thank you, Lenalee.” It was Sunday, so the store was closed for the day. Lenalee invited Allen and a certain angry cashier over for a lesson on date acquirement.  
“Kanda’s going to be a little late, but I’m honestly surprised that he agreed to this!”  
“How did you get him to agree anyway?” Usually, Kanda refused to do anything that involved Allen.  
“Well, that’s just it. He’s under the impression that we were just going to hang out for the day.” Just then, there was a knock on the girl’s apartment door. She smiled as she opened the door, only to be met with Kanda’s anger.  
“Kanda! You made it!” Lenalee chirped.  
“Hey,” the blue-haired boy answered.  
“I’m so glad you’re here! Allen is too!”  
“Ch--” Kanda turned to walk out, but Lenalee grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him in.  
“Don’t you want Allen to get a date? I’ll bet he’d be a little less annoying to you if he had someone to take up all of his time…” The teal-haired girl smiled and tilted her head, letting her pigtail hang out to the side.  
“What do you mean, get a date?”  
“A-ah… Well, Allen’s gonna practice his charm on you!” Lenalee smiled sheepishly. She quickly, before he tried to leave again, dragged Kanda to her room where Allen sat. Immediately, they stared at each other with the same “I want to kill you” look as they did every time they saw each other, but Lenalee quickly broke their eye contact to begin her lesson for the day.

“Alright, boys! Allen needs a date, and quick. And we all know that it has to be someone that comes into the store every Wednesday!” Lenalee said, smiling. “The goal of this lesson is to get Allen’s nerves to the point where he can ask anyone out in style. So, I thought to invite none other than you, Kanda!”  
“I’m not nervous, I’m just pissed off now,” Allen growled under his breath.  
“First! We need to get you looking good, Mr. Walker.” The tall girl walked over to Allen and placed a single hand on his head and shook it, making a complete mess out of his snow-white hair.  
“Hey! What was that for? I look fine!” He grunted. Lenalee took a step back and reached behind her, pulling a small brush out of her pocket. She began to brush Allen’s hair furiously, making sure that each strand was perfectly in place. Then, she took the boy’s hand and led him into the bathroom to look in the mirror.  
“I look exactly the same as I did before--”  
“First step is complete! Now, for pickup lines!”  
Allen was beginning to take this all for a joke. After over an hour of lame pickup lines, safety tips (just in case the plan works, if you catch the drift), and the struggle of keeping his distance from Kanda, he was finally “ready” to ask someone on a date.  
“Alright, Allen! Go ahead and ask Kanda if he wants to go on a date with you,” Lenalee said.  
“Hey asshole, let’s go get coffee,” Allen grumbled.  
“Suck my ass, beansprout,” Kanda retorted.  
“Okay, okay, okay! Enough, you two!” Lenalee was sweating. What in the hell made me do this? She thought. If this doesn’t work, I’m going to kick that boy’s ass into the next millenium. 

That night, Allen couldn’t sleep. He was actually really excited about his “training,” whether or not it would work when the time came, but he truly felt that being around Kanda for all that time would make him a lot less nervous around that mystery redhead. Not that he’d ever tell Lenalee that, though. He planned to start talking to Lavi more that Wednesday at work. He only had two days to prepare himself, but he didn’t feel like he had to. For some reason, he felt as though he had a connection to Lavi, as if they had met in a past life. Wednesday wasn’t coming fast enough.

Allen woke up immediately to his 8:00 alarm. His shift started at 10:00, so he had two hours to get himself ready for his big day. He took a shower with his new “manly” body wash that he purchased the night before, and he decided to go for a more natural look and styled his hair normally. Unfortunately, he had to wear his usual uniform of his white work shirt and black jeans, but it was good enough for him to smell and look nice. As he walked to work, he spotted a tall, redheaded boy walking down the other side of the street in the same direction. Holy shit, Allen thought, I better get there before he does, or else I might miss him! Shit, shit, shit. 

Lavi strolled down the sidewalk, wearing a large teal hoodie and dark blue jeans with his knee-high boots. His hair was down, too, and it blew to the side in the slight wind. He was on his merry way to the store to get his weekly box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch, as he had been doing so for the past month. Part of it was because he wanted to get his favorite cereal, but another part was so he could check up on that short boy that he liked so much. He expected this Wednesday to be the same old thing, just walking in and grabbing his cereal after a quick look at Allen. He approached the store and walked in, heading to the cereal aisle as usual. Allen had arrived at just the right time, just about five minutes before. Quickly, he was able to grab the necessary boxes in which to stock the cereal aisle in the middle of the day, a job given to him by Komui just the day before in order to set Allen up for success. (He may not have seemed to be the type, always all over his sister, but he did care about other people too. Just as long as they didn’t come near his precious Lenalee.) Just as Lavi entered the aisle, he bumped into Allen head-on. Luckily, he wasn’t holding anything.

“Yikes!” Lavi yelled as he fell.  
“Ack! Are you okay?” Allen said, rubbing his head where Lavi’s chest had come into contact with him. Just then, their eyes locked and they realized who they were talking to.  
“Heh, I guess so. My face didn’t fall off, did it?” Lavi laughed, taking Allen’s hand to get up.  
“If it did, then I’d be worried that someone else would try to steal such a good looking face,” Allen said, pulling Lavi up. Damn, was that smooth or just stupid?. I hope Lenalee heard that either way, he thought.  
“I guess that would be like leaving a million bucks on the ground, huh?” The redhead ran a hand through his hair, letting his bangs fall back into place.  
“I wouldn’t let that happen, though. A beautiful person needs their beautiful face.”  
“Are you hitting on me?” Lavi squinted at Allen’s name tag and smiled. “I guess this is a fine way to finally talk to you, Allen.”  
The white-haired boy blushed. “Finally talk to me? What do you mean?”  
“Well, I’ve been coming here to get my cereal for a while now, and I always see a certain shorty staring for just a second. He’s pretty cute, maybe you know him?”  
I hit the fucking jackpot, but now I don’t know what to say, Allen panicked a bit. Shit, I’m probably blushing like hell. Should I just ask him out?  
“I’ve seen him around, he asked me what your name is the other day.”  
The taller boy chuckled. “My name’s Lavi. I work at the library down the street.”  
“I guess I’ll have to stop by one day and check you out for a date.”  
“Sounds good. I get off at three tomorrow.”  
“I’ll be there at three then, Lavi.”


End file.
